Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Recently, the mobile terminal can be used to be interlocked with a photographing device for photographing omnidirectional images. A general camera photographs a two-dimensional image, but a 360-degree camera can photograph a three-dimensional space as a spherical omnidirectional image. The photographed omnidirectional image is transmitted to the mobile terminal, to be displayed on a display.
However, the display of the mobile terminal displays only a partial image of the omnidirectional image. Therefore, a user has to perform a manipulation for moving to a desired point through several touch inputs so as to view another partial image except the displayed partial image.